


Pitching In

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo Maxwell is a Little Shit, Fingering, Flirting, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral, Rimming, Rough Sex, Swallowing, Threesome intercourse, Tumblr otpprompt, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Tumblr otpprompt, OT3 where person A is trying to get things done, clean the house, etc., but person B keeps trying to distract them with neck kisses, and when person C gets home they just walk in and pull person A’s trousers down. 1x2x5, Gundam Wing slashy trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitching In

**Author's Note:**

> Wufei hates when Duo won't help with the chores.
> 
> Seriously, I don't know where this came from. I was in the mood to write smut. My muses said Wufei was asking for it... *shrugs* Blame them! *hides*

"Damn it, Duo, this isn't your scrapyard on L2," Wufei muttered under his breath as he picked up the trail of clothes across the living room, chucking them into the laundry basket he had balanced on his hip. He grabbed a discarded red polo shirt that was dangling over one of the dining room chairs and a pair of socks - _socks!_ \- that he left on the table. "Where we eat," Wufei growled. "Why, Duo?" 

The culprit in question was taking a longer than necessary shower and using all of the hot water in the tank. Wufei was glad that he'd already washed all of the dishes before he went in, so they would dry more quickly. Finding all of the dishes throughout the apartment had been like a scavenger hunt, not even counting the tupperware containers Duo had left in the car for three days that Wufei had been tempted to throw out when he opened the lids. The odor was strong enough to kayo an adult moose. 

Wufei was chronically, pathologically, and _excruciatingly_ neat. A slovenly or cluttered environment chafed him and impeded his ability to function. Dirty baseboards and dusty fan blades were pet peeves. He couldn't walk past a pile of unfolded laundry without tackling it and tri-folding all of the shirts so they didn't have a crease down the middle. The end of the toilet paper on every spool needed to face up and be V-tipped every time it was replaced. And whatever you do, _don't_ ruin the pristine alphabetized shelf of DVDs by putting them back in the wrong order. To do so is to invoke the Glare of Death, an exhaustive lecture about returning things where they belong, and a swift thwap upside the head with a rolled-up newspaper. 

Said newspapers went into the recycling pile in the basement once they were over two days old.  
Wufei kept up a running, muttering monologue as he powered through his chores - rather, _their_ chores, because what was he, the maid? - mentally ticking each item from his list. It was his day off from the office, and he'd already picked up his uniforms from the dry cleaners, turned in their plastic bottles to the recycler's, made a brief grocery shopping trip, done the dishes, dusted the living room and changed the sheets on their king-size bed (with immaculate hospital corners, of course; it went without saying).  
He heard the shower shut off and the clinking slide of shower curtain rings. Wufei sighed raggedly; now he could clean up the bathroom once Duo got dressed and combed his hair. At least 'Fei had him trained, and he stopped leaving behind the ferret-sized clump of hair that inevitably made its way to the drain. 

Yet, he adored his hair, how rich and soft it felt when he ran his fingers through it. He paused in loading the washing machine as he pictured it tenting their faces as Duo loomed over him, kissing him until he couldn't think straight. 'Fei's cheeks burned at the memory... 

The sound of the bathroom door opening snapped him out of his reverie, and he resumed his scowl. Duo stepped out into the hall, skin rosy and glowing from his hot shower, one towel wrapped around his hips and his hair turbaned in another. His lips twisted themselves into a flirtatious smirk. Wufei tried to ignore how that and his near-nudity was affecting him, but it was futile. Duo was beautiful, his shoulders still dotted with moisture, stray tendrils of chestnut hair trailing down his slender throat. His violet eyes raked over 'Fei as he approached, and Wufei braced himself for one of his corny lines. 

Duo didn't disappoint. "You missed a towel, lazy butt." 'Fei narrowed his eyes. 

"Bullshit. I just washed all of them-" 

"Not this one." Duo whipped off the one around his waist and twisted it into a damp rope. 'Fei's cheeks heated up again, but he maintained his deadpan expression. 

"It'd be nice if you'd hang it up." Then he inwardly cursed himself, because he knew what was coming next... 

Duo's smirk grew as he draped the towel over his erect ****. "It's hung up," he argued simply. Wufei didn't trust the gleam in his eye. He sighed heavily. 

"You're horrible. That was horrible." Duo snickered, then took the towel and twisted it up again as he approached him, closing the gap between them. 'Fei found himself backed against the dryer - well, allowed himself to be, if he had to be honest, because sometimes it was an excellent opener, but _not today_ when he was up to his eyeballs in housework - and he yelped when Duo looped the towel around his waist. 

"Quit it!" He made a sound of disgust. "It's all clammy, baka!" 

"It's clean," Duo shrugged as he wrangled him closer and leaned in to nuzzle Wufei's throat. It was his weakness, and he shivered beneath his lips' caress and the rush of hot breath over his skin. Wufei released a shuddering breath, and his hands pushed Duo back, evoking a petulant whine. "Aw, 'Feeeiiii... c'mon, take a break!" 

"I could, if someone else would clean up after themselves for a change, instead of treating the whole apartment like a laundry hamper.” Duo was getting handsy, and Wufei wasn't fully committed to the struggle to free himself.

“I’ll help fold laundry,” Duo cajoled. “C’mon, ‘Fei, take a break.” He ground himself against Wufei, and he felt himself stiffen and jerk, straining for more contact. Wufei pushed him back by his damp shoulders, and Duo hauled out the big guns, hitting him with his patented Maxwell Pout. “I’ll fold, babe, I promise.”

“Doubtful.” Wufei eased himself out from between the dryer (the rock) and the hard place (Duo’s cock, rosy and aroused) and closed the washer’s lid. As he made his escape with the empty basket, Duo called after him.

“You forgot to put soap in this load!”

“Someone _distracted me,_ ” he pointed out. He set the basket beside the bed and went into the master bath to grab his cleaning caddy from under the cabinet. When he stood to turn back and clean the steamy hall bathroom that Duo vacated, there was his naked, horny shadow again, reaching for him, fingers skimming around his waist.

“Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“No; just you.” It was an argument they’d had before. He went for Wufei’s neck again, this time sighing into his flesh, swirling his tongue over it while his dick rutted up against his ass. Heat rushed between Wufei’s thighs and he growled in frustration. And need.

“There’s something wrong with you…”

“Uh-huh. I’m a bad boy. I need a spanking.”

“Don't tempt me.” The visual wasn't helping. Duo was still rutting against him insistently, weakening Wufei’s resolve. But he pulled away from the vanity, his basketball shorts a too-thin barrier between it and his own dick.

“Let me finish. The bathroom smells like a foot,” Wufei informed him. Duo tried to chase him, but Wufei scuttled away with his cleaning supplies. “And get dressed, for crying out loud!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He sounded petulant, and Wufei smirked. It was hard to say no, but he knew how things would pan out:

Duo would tackle him. Wufei would struggle and eventually give in. Wufei would let Duo take him fast and hard, and he would inevitably scream down the walls. They would both collapse, and Duo would then roll over and mutter in his ear, “What are you making for dinner?”

Then, Wufei would have to kill him. And the chores _still_ wouldn't be finished. Duo would then pass out in front of an episode of Top Gear or Fast and Loud. If Heero was home, he would do precious little to intervene, except put away a peremptory rack of clean dishes or a stack of laundry that ‘Fei already folded. Even that contribution to the chores was followed by a brisk slap of his ass before Wufei could swerve away.

His boyfriends could be assholes. Honestly.

“Wufeeeiiii…” Duo whined. “I’m lonelyyyy…”

“Heero will be home soon,” ‘Fei sang back. Duo actually changed into a pair of boxers and was combing his damp hair with a wide-toothed comb. Bastard. He _knew_ Wufei couldn't resist him like that… He grinned at Wufei from the doorway.

“Could use a little help.”

“So could I.” Duo pulled the Pout again and stomped his foot like a child. He let out a long, low whine. Wufei sighed as he shook some Comet into the sink. He made progress with the messy, steamy bathroom, putting away all the toiletries and polishing the fixtures. He cursed as he scrubbed around the base of the commode. Of all the chores, it was his least favorite.

“I wasn't the one who invited Quatre and Relena over for dinner,” Wufei reminded him as he scrubbed.

“They won't be here for an hour!” Duo complained.

“It’s not fit for company in here.”

“They don't count as ‘company.’” Duo made quotey fingers around that word. “Quatre is a slob!”

“Quatre has servants who pick up after him.” So did Relena. When they stayed in safe houses during the war, Quatre was hopeless at doing dishes. “I still don't want them to walk into a pigsty.”

“I’ll make you a deal. If I help you clean up, can I suck your dick?”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Wufei tsked. He sighed in exasperation. “Save it for after dinner.”

"You don't love meeeeeee…”

“Not listening,” Wufei sang.

Duo finished dressing and spent the next half hour chasing and hounding him around the apartment, cornering him against counters, the refrigerator, the dryer (again), and grinding against his butt every time he bent to dip his mop. It was getting harder to resist him, pleasure licking over his nerve endings from Duo’s laving of his neck. Wufei tried and failed to smother the whimpers that escaped him, but he still needed to finish his chores.

Wufei was tired, hard as a rock, and he nearly had his fill. He hadn't even started dinner. Duo, equally put out and sulky, nursed his own bulge where he stood putting away the clean dishes. They both startled at the crunch of a key in the lock, and Duo grinned as Heero kicked it open, arms laden with bags. “I thought you were getting ready for company. This place is a mess,” he teased.

“Fuck off,” Wufei growled. Heero feigned hurt as he set down the bags.

“I brought you food. You could be nicer.” The dining room was filled with delicious odors of takeout. Wufei stared at him on confusion.

“Aren't I grilling chicken for dinner with Relena and Quatre?”

Heero shrugged. “Grill it if you want, but not for them. They can't make it. Relena has some conference at the embassy and she called to cancel. Q is going with her.”

“You couldn't have called sooner?” Wufei exploded. He threw his sponge into the sink and tossed his hands up on the air.

“I brought dinner,” Heero reminded him with a conciliatory look. He drifted to him and ducked his face, staring at him through his dark lashes.

“I’ve been cleaning my ass off!”

“It looks nice, too.”

“Feed him. ‘Fei’s been a grumpy bastard,” Duo tattled.

“You don't appreciate me,” Wufei accused as he turned his back on them both. Behind him, Heero gave Duo a conspiratorial look. “One phone call, that’s all you had to-“

He felt Heero at his back and his firm grip at his waistband, thumbs dipping between his flesh and the elastic, and he gave a rough jerk, squatting down and shoving the shorts all the way to his ankles. “What! Seriously?!?” Wufei’s head swiveled around to glare at him, but Heero was smirking, and Wufei shivered at the caress of his fingertips over his skin, trailing down one muscular, creamy thigh. “Asshole,” he muttered, but his touch felt too good. Heero leaned up on his knees and closed in one Wufei’s ass, grazing his teeth over one supple cheek.

“I brought you dinner, ‘Fei. Now you get to feed _me_.”

“God, it’s about time,” Duo said, and he had a satisfied grin plastered on his face. Wufei’s hard-on was jutting and leaking in plain sight, bobbing with the contact of the cool air.

“You’re not right in the head. Either of you…” He shuddered at the feel of Heero’s mouth nipping at him, swirling over his skin, hands roaming over him and gripping his thighs. Duo came to them, running a hand through Heero’s hair, enjoying the sight of him teasing their lover. He reached up to cup Wufei’s cheek and claimed his mouth in a consuming, sloppy kiss. Wufei moaned, hand fisting in Duo’s tee. Heero’s thumbs were spreading his cheeks, and Wufei’s knees wobbled as his tongue darted out to taste him. Duo reached for him, coddling his dick, ringing him loosely in his fist.

“We don't appreciate you?” Duo whispered it over his lips. His voice was husky and plaintive, and Wufei moaned.

“We do,” Heero insisted between laps of his tongue. “We do, too…”

Arousal flooded his senses. Duo and Heero were both breathing in short desperate snatches where they each worked on him. Heero’s tongue was pushing at him, drilling into his entrance, face pressed into his ass. He sighed at how hot and soft he felt, how he yielded to him so beautifully. Duo was jerking him off, draining him with greedy kisses. Wufei gripped Duo’s braid, coiling it around his fist, pulling a strangled sound from him. Duo took that his cue to work his way south. He nipped his way over his chin, revisiting his throat and collarbones, glad to dawdle and take his time. Duo pulled his shirt up and attacked his nipples, swirling his tongue over them and drawing them between his teeth.

“Damn it,” Wufei hissed. They were overwhelming him, and he knew where things would lead. Duo stripped him of the shirt and tossed it into the dining room. Wufei didn't scold him for creating clutter. Duo’s teeth dragged over his abdomen, teasing his eight-pack, hand still squeezing his dick, saving a place for his mouth. Heero stroked between his thighs, teasing over his silky taint while he licked his hole, other hand gripping his thigh firmly to balance him. Duo breathed over his dick, giving it one long, hungry stroke of his tongue, and Wufei was lost. Two mouths were licking him at both ends, making him slowly come undone. “You could have called,” he said weakly.

“Sorry,” Heero murmured into his flesh. The room was filled with the obscene sucking, licking sounds from both men and Wufei’s moans. He jerked into Duo’s kiss, dick jutting into his throat. Duo made a low, choking noise around him. The sound ran down his nerve endings like fire, so sexy that he worried about finishing too soon. Duo nursed on him, taking long, greedy pulls on his flesh. He wanted him all day, but that was nothing new. Duo and Heero wouldn't admit out loud that they loved Wufei best, covering their feelings in wisecracks and almost callous disregard of his quirks and OCD. But Wufei, with his anal tendency for over-organizing the picky details, still took care of his lovers and gave them balance.

Heero felt his own excitement mounting; he always got this way when he rimmed ‘Fei, anticipating how good it would feel to take him. He fumbled with his zipper, searching for his own stiff, hot flesh. Clear droplets dribbled from the plump head, and he couldn't stop himself from touching it, trying to quell the need to bury himself in his lover.

Wufei heard Heero’s telltale grunts behind him. “Don’t,” he rasped. “Save that for me, Heero.”

“Want you so bad…”

“Who do you want first?” Duo mumbled as he pulled off of him for a moment, but Wufei tugged him by the hair, urging him to continue.

“That’s up to you.”

“I’ve waited longer,” Duo told him. Heero huffed a laugh that traveled up Wufei’s spine, hot and breathy against his hole. Wufei knew it was a moot question; they’d both top him before the night was over. Duo disengaged himself from him for a moment and backed away, just long enough to rummage in the kitchen “junk drawer.” He pulled out a small bottle of slick. Wufei frowned.

“That’s where that’s been all this time?” he accused. Heero rose to his feet behind him and lapped at his neck, lightly gripping his shoulders. Wufei leaned into it, eyes drifting shut. He loved Heero’s clever mouth, the way he savored him. Duo leaned in and kissed him again, trailing over his face. Heero’s tongue found its way into the shell of his ear, and the three of them got swept up in the foreplay, just enjoying each other’s taste. Wufei reluctantly tilted his mouth from Duo’s, turning to kiss Heero just as passionately, tongues battling for dominance. Heero’s fingers tangled in his rich black hair, freeing it from the elastic. Heero had a kink for long hair, and ‘Fei was gradually growing his out; it was dusting his shoulder blades now and felt slippery sliding through Heero’s fingers.

“You’re sexy, ‘Fei,” Heero husked. Wufei closed his eyes, unsure of whose fingers were toying with his nipples – no, that was Duo, suckling them again – and another mouth was on his neck. Dinner was going to be ice-cold before they ever ate any of it, but he didn’t give a damn. “God, you’re sexy…”

“Can’t wait to take you,” Duo warned him. “Gonna feel so good… gonna get up in you and fuck you so hard…” Duo grasped his dick and pumped it again. “Already getting wet for me, baby…”

“You always do this to me,” Wufei rasped. “Always…”  
The cap clicked as Duo flicked it back, and Wufei watched with lust-glazed eyes as Duo coated his fingers. He ringed ‘Fei in his slick grip and massaged him with it, heightening his pleasure, even though Wufei had no intention of topping. But it felt incredible, just being jerked off in his hot, damp hand. He passed the lube to Heero, who followed suit, pouring a more generous amount onto his fingers and sliding them between Wufei’s cheeks. He found his puckered, velvety hole and pressed one of his digits inside up to the second knuckle, twisting it and beginning to thrust in a rhythm and was making Wufei cry out and strain back against him. “We’ll make it so good for you, baby,” Duo promised. “God, look at you taking him, ‘Fei. Like Heero’s hand? Huh? Want his cock up in that sweet ass?” Wufei nodded, shuddering as Heero found his sweet spot and carefully added a second finger. He was twisting, thrusting his fingers inside his heat.

“You feel so soft,” Heero murmured into his hair. “So good, ‘Fei. Gonna fuck you so good.”  
“Do it,” Wufei grated out. “Just do it now, Heero.” He made his choice of who had first dibs, but Duo wasn’t disappointed. _They had all night._ He turned them both, walking them up to the kitchen counter. Heero’s fingers were still buried deep inside him, and Wufei was squeezing his muscles around them, accustoming himself to the stretch and burn. Heero was curling his fingers, gradually working in a third, and his face was wrecked with lust. Duo reached for Heero’s pants and pulled them the rest of the way down, since he needed to see both of the men he loved bare. He kissed Heero, painting the line of his cheek with heat before Heero tilted his face up to his and licked into Duo’s mouth.

“Gonna make you feel good, too, Maxwell.”

“I know it, Hee-chan,” Duo told him darkly. “Damn right you will…” He stripped Heero out of his shirt, and he pulled his hand free of ‘Fei’s hole, earning himself a whine as he freed his arm from the sleeve. Heero’s body was taut, sculpted perfection, compact in height but a work of art. Duo was turned on just watching him work ‘Fei open, seeing both of their faces… it was killing him. “Fuck him. Fuck ‘Fei now. Do it nice and hard, Heero.”

“Please,” Wufei agreed. “Want you in me.”

Duo reached for the lube and obliged Heero, kissing him as he coated his throbbing dick, taking a moment to massage it a little longer than he needed to, and Heero growled in impatience, but he was more than ready, twitching and leaking, and he pressed ‘Fei up against the counter, gripping his hips. ‘Fei was groaning and cursing as Heero’s head penetrated him, tunneling into his sweet, waiting hole. Heero began to thrust, face straining with pleasure. He backed ‘Fei out a few inches from the counter, bending him forward and began to slam into him. ‘Fei cried out, bracing himself against the edge with his hands in a white-knuckled grip. He was hitting him balls-deep, sending pleasure zooming straight up his spine.

“Fuck me!” Wufei cried. “Heero, please… pleasepleaseplease… harder! Oh, God! HARDER!” Heero was letting him have it, fingers digging into the narrow hips, balls slapping his ass with each thrust. Wufei was tight, hot, soft as a kitten, welcoming Heero home.

“Want that hungry little hole of yours, ‘Fei. Gonna be walking funny after this.”

“Wish you could see Heero like he looks now, ‘Fei,” Duo bragged. He was kissing Heero’s back, nipping a path down his back. “He’s hot. You’ve never seen anything like what I’m looking at now.” Which was a lie, both men wanted to tell him, since _Duo_ looked just as stunning when he was in the throes of passion, sprawled on his back and impaled by one of their cocks with his hair spread over the pillows. Just a thought of it made Heero thrust even harder, faster while Duo lightly teased his ass. Heero growled at him to stop.

“You’re no fun,” Heero muttered.

“I’ll show you fun in a few minutes.” Friction and Wufei’s squeezing muscles were tipping him closer to the edge. “Work on him. Touch him.”

“Come back. Against the fridge.” Heero looked at him in confusion, but Duo pried Wufei’s grip from the counter and nudged himself in front of him, urging him upright, still engaged with Heero’s cock. “Go back. Give me room.” Heero backed up against the fridge, bringing Wufei with him, and he began to roll his hips. Wufei leaned back against him, grinding back against him while Heero plucked at his nipples, then slid his hand down to his cock. 

“Get to work,” Heero told Duo, and the chestnut-haired man grinned and returned to his knees, taking ‘Fei back into his mouth. Wufei’s eyes shuttered as Heero pounded him into Duo’s mouth. Heero’s hand was cradling his jaw, tipping it back so he could swirl his tongue in ‘Fei’s ear and line his jaw with hot kisses. Wufei reached up and grasped Heero’s nape, combing his fingers through his hair while his other hand remained in Duo’s. Duo was groaning and humming into his flesh, gripping his thighs, and Wufei was glad he’d mopped the floor, not wanting Duo kneeling on a filthy surface. He felt his climax building, gradually leaking droplets down Duo’s throat, and flattened his tongue against him and sucked… and _sucked_ , draining him greedily, pulling on him faster, and grunting in satisfaction as ‘Fei began to spill. Wufei was crying out long and loud, cursing, praying as pleasure took him. Heero felt so hard and thick inside him, and he felt him throb and pulse, he was close, too. 

“Squeeze it, ‘Fei. Wanna come inside you.” ‘Fei was limp and overwhelmed, but Heero was still working his hips. Duo took mercy on him, rising to his feet and covering Heero’s hands where they held ‘Fei’s hips.

“I have you, baby,” Duo assured him, giving him a dirty, searching kiss. Heero thrust, pulling ‘Fei’s hips into his, arm muscles rippling as he kept jerking ‘Fei back onto his dick. Duo leaned around Wufei’s neck and kissed Heero again, giving him some attention and incentive. Then he went back to ‘Fei’s lips, which were barely pushing back at him in his exhaustion, but he was blissed out, still enjoying the feel of ‘Heero inside him. “Fill him up, Heero. Fill up that hungry little hole of his. He’s dying for it.” Duo teased ‘Fei’s nipple, and Wufei’s dick twitched. “Wanna come again, ‘Fei?”

“Duo… don’t… too much…”

“I’ll do it,” Heero promised him, slowing down enough to give him the chance to collect himself, but it still felt good, just rocking inside and out of him. “I’ll make you come again, ‘Fei. I love making you come. Love hearing you scream.”

“You’re sexy when you come, ‘Fei.” Duo caressed his face, running his thumb over ‘Fei’s slack mouth. Wufei was panting, gasping, but he drew his thumb inside and suckled it. Duo’s dick twitched and strained at the sensation and Wufei’s face, wrecked, his hair disheveled. “Come for him. It won’t be the last time.”

“That way,” Heero grunted, and he urged him back toward the counter. It gave him good leverage, and Wufei obeyed him, bending forward and tilting his ass out. Heero sped up again, pounding into him so hard that his teeth clacked. Duo reached for the lube. He slicked his fingers and reached for Heero’s cleft, teasing it. “Duo,” he warned him.

“Gonna give you a little help.” He pressed one finger inside Heero, and his rhythm faltered for a moment, then resumed, drawing long cries from Wufei. “You’re tight, Hee-chan. Like someone hasn’t fucked you in a while.” Duo thrust his hand inside him, groaning at how snug he felt, wishing their positions were reversed. Heero didn’t bottom often, but when he did, he took it just as eagerly as ‘Fei, falling apart completely. But now he was in control, mastering the brunette wrapped around him, and Wufei felt another orgasm building, curling his fists against the counter. Heero felt himself getting close, too, when Duo twisted his hand and found his prostate. He massaged it, closing in on him from behind and burying his hand inside, all three fingers, and that was what did it. Heero felt himself break loose, dick cramping and swelling, giving up his release in hot gushes, still thrusting until Wufei found his completion again, face straining, crying out gutturally. Duo slid his hand free, making Heero flinch at the feeling of him deserting him, and he pulled himself free of Wufei’s heat accordingly, sagging against him.

“Bed,” Heero groaned. “Then, dinner.”

“Later,” Duo corrected him. “I want some time with ‘Fei. He’s been making me chase him all day.” He took Wufei’s wrist and tugged him toward the bedroom. He was staggering, unsteady and limp. Heero followed them back, preceding them into the room, where he peeled back the sheets of Wufei’s carefully made bed. They collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of arms and legs, the three of them exchanging lazy kisses. Wufei snuggled into Heero’s body like a child with a teddy, slowly blacking out at the sensation of stroking through his hair, with Heero at his back, thoughtfully stroking his ass.

When they woke up, it was dark, and Wufei felt himself stuck to Heero’s skin by his own sweat. Duo’s fingers drawing patterns into his skin woke up him, followed by butterfly-light kisses on his back. Wufei hummed in pleasure, feeling his nerve endings waking up again to the sensual touches. He slowly eased back from Heero, whose arms were chasing him, trying to pull him back, but Duo had his way, rolling ‘Fei to his back and drawing him beneath him. He cradled ‘Fei’s face between his palms and kissed him langorously, hips beginning to rut against him. Wufei was still slightly tender from Heero’s turn, but Duo was bringing him fully awake, making him crave him, and he couldn’t refuse him. Wufei gripped Duo’s ass, squeezing it and guiding him to thrust against him harder. Heero stirred beside them and was stroking Duo’s back. “I’ll be back,” he told them as he rolled up off the bed.

“Hurry,” Wufei cried out. Duo’s thrusts were creating friction and driving him crazy, making him squirm beneath him and crave more. Wufei’s legs were gaping wide, giving Duo full access. He thrust up beneath him, head pushing back against the pillow as he worked himself against Duo’s hardness, driving the rhythm even from his submissive position.

“Like that?”

“You know what I like. I like it when you take me. I like seeing your face when you come with me around your cock, Duo.” The dirty talk wasn’t always typical from ‘Fei, but he knew Duo responded to it. Heero came back with the lube, and this time he slicked Duo while he lay stretched out over ‘Fei. 

“You want him bad,” Heero purred. “Don’t you? You want to shove your cock up into his ass, don’t you? Make him scream?”

“Yes,” Duo growled. “God, yes.” 

“He feels good when you’re inside him, doesn’t he? He’s sexy, but so are you.” Duo succumbed to Heero’s hand as he stretched him. Wufei reached between them and wrapped his hand around Duo’s cock, priming him. “I want to take you both. Gonna make you come on my dick, and you make ‘Fei scream again. He’s halfway there, Duo.” Heero gripped Duo’s braid with his free hand, tugging it away from his throat so he could lave it and suck the flesh into his mouth. Duo’s hips bucked.

“Want in you, ‘Fei.” He eased back and spread ‘Fei’s thighs, urging him to raise them, tilting his ass up for Duo. He probed his hole, still puffy from the pounding Heero had already given it. “Lube,” he ordered. Heero reached out and dribbled a few drops from the bottle over Wufei’s opening, and ‘Fei groaned as Duo began working his fingers inside him. Heero resumed his efforts on Duo, priming him just as expertly, and Duo’s sounds were growing more desperate. 

“Put it in me,” Wufei husked. Duo watched his face contort as he pressed himself inside, wrapping Wufei’s legs around his torso, and he rocked a few times, savoring the feel of him. Heero continued to finger him, and Duo made a choked sound when he found his prostate. He felt Heero lining himself up against him, his cock’s head teasing his hole, and he sobbed out loudly when Heero entered him. He thrust down into him, and Duo’s eyes widened, stunned again at how it could feel to be filled and engulfed at the same time. He echoed Heero’s thrusts into the pliant body beneath him, and all the time he’d spent waiting for Wufei to give into him paid off beautifully. Heero was wrapped around his back, whispering how sexy Duo was into his skin, drilling him, riding him so good that he couldn’t think. Wufei wasn’t the only man Duo had waited for all day, if he had to be honest. Heero could _fuck_.

And fuck.

And fuck.

Time dissolved. The air filled with the funk of sex, heavy and thick. Duo was the closest to completion, and he was flagging, but Heero pushed him, thrusting harder, long, punishing slaps of his hips. Wufei was sobbing out how good they both were, tears gathering in his dark eyes. Duo kissed them away, whispering to him how well he was taking him, how sweet he was, how good he felt around him, hands cradling his face. Wufei reached absently for his hair, tugging his braid down over his shoulder. He began to tug at it, unraveling it, needing to feel his hair brushing over his skin. Heero helped, clearly wanting the same thing, until his hair was a rippling mass that covered his back, tendrils snaking over his shoulders. Wufei stroked it, savoring its thickness and how beautiful Duo looked with it tumbling down around his face. Duo leaned forward and let his hair brush over Wufei’s chest and face as he rutted into him, carrying Heero behind him. He worked Wufei into another orgasm, wringing him dry. Wufei was crying out, practically screaming as Heero pounded into Duo again, pace ruthless, needing to push Duo over the edge. Duo’s eyes were stunned, wide and disbelieving as Heero took him faster, more roughly, until he felt his halls draw up into hard stones and his own dick empty itself. He spasmed against Wufei, mewling pitifully into his neck as Heero slapped him into Wufei, already spent but supporting Duo through it. He filled Wufei, thinking he couldn’t wring out another drop, but Heero kept thrusting, grunting “you can take it, Duo” as he reached his own peak. He whipped and spasmed, arching against Duo, a strained, desperate “nnnnNNNGGGGHHH!” working its way up from his throat.

They collapsed and eased out from beneath each other, panting and replete, bathed in dried come and sweat. 

Wufei sighed, nuzzling Heero’s throat.

“I’m not doing the dishes,” he murmured. Duo snorted. Heero chuckled. They stroked each other for a while, slowly recovering until they had enough energy to make it back to the kitchen to finally eat their neglected dinner.


End file.
